Liquorish Twist
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Lily was a normal exchange student, until she met the mews, and became one herself. After getting a phone call from her sisters in Austarlia, she embarks on a quest to find her past, and then things start getting weird...
1. Arrival

**ME: 'ELLO!**

**HANNAH: WHY ARE YOU TYPING IN CAPS?**

**ME: I FEEL LIKE IT, HAM!**

**HANNAH: STOP CALLING ME HAM!**

**ME: JUST DO THE DISCLAMER!**

**HANNAH: M3W ANJU DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**ME: THANK YOU, HAN!**

* * *

Hey, my name is Lily, and I'm going to tell you the story of what happened when I was in the student exchange program. You see, I loved Japan at the time, and when I got the chance to go to Japan, I literally jumped at it. Of course, I had no idea it would be the beginning of my life's biggest adventure!

I had just arrived in Tokyo Airport, and was walking over to the people who were taking care of me while I was in the country. They both had this strawberry red hair and a sign saying my name: Lily Saru. I've always found it funny that my last name is Japanese for monkey.

"Konichiwa! I'm Momomiya Sakura, and this is my daughter, Momomiya Ichigo," Sakura greeted me, bowing.

I bowed lower in return. "Konichiwa, Momomiya-san."

"Please, call me Oba while you're here. You're a part of our family now. Now, Lily, do you have any-"

"Mum! I'm going to be late for work at the café, and Mint will kill me if I'm late," Ichigo whined.

"Alright, Ichigo. Lily, would you like to come with us. Almost all of the employees are girls," Sakura told me.

"Yeah, you'll like them. Pudding's like a real monkey, and Lettuce is really cool, so is Zakuro, and… I can't think of something to say about Mint," Ichigo said, we got into the car.

About ten minutes later, Ichigo and I walked into the painfully pink café, while Sakura went home with my bags.

"Ichigo, you're late again," sighed a snobby voice. I looked around to see a girl with raven hair, sipping some tea.

"Well I'm sorry I had to go pick up the exchange student, Mint," Ichigo yelled back.

I walked over to Mint, and smelt the tea. "Apple and cinnamon?"

"Hai, would you like some?" Mint asked.

"Hai," I answered, "Could I have three spoons of sugar?"

"Sure!" Mint smiled, putting the sugar into the cup.

As Mint and I sat and drank tea, Ichigo went to get changed, and a blond girl bounced in, with a green haired girl stumbling behind her.

The little girl jumped onto our table.

"Gomen nasi! I'm Midorwaka Lettuce, and that is Fong Pudding," Lettuce told me, as Pudding jumped off the table.

"Oh no, it's fine. My name is Saru Lily, and Ichigo was right, Pudding is very monkey like," I giggled, smiling at Pudding.

"Konichiwa, Lily Onee-chan!" Pudding squealed, hugging me to death.

"What country are you from, Lily-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Australia, but lately I've been taking an interest in Japanese culture. Especially the new alien fighting team, Tokyo Mew Mew!"

At hearing the name, all the girls lost the color in their faces.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked.

They all shook their heads, "No."

They obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I just shrugged it off, and looked at the menu.

Later, when Ichigo and I got home, Sakura explained that her husband was on a business trip, and then made dinner. And then, something weird happened.

I was brushing my magenta hair, it is magenta, it's just so dark that it looks black, and there was a knock at Ichigo's bedroom window. Ichigo screamed, and I ran in, with one pigtail in.

"Is that the Kish? The alien who the mews fight? And who stalks Mew Ichigo?" I asked.

"The one and only, beautiful," he smirked, floating over to me.

"Who you callin' beautiful? Ichigo, get me my handbag," I snapped.

"Ok," she said, relieved, and left the room.

I tied my tee shirt up, so it revealed my stomach, cracked my knuckles, and said, "Ready to dance, pretty boy?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, chuckling as he did so.

I smirked. "This."

I punched him in the face, and then round-house kicked him in the rib-cage. At that moment, Ichigo came in and threw me my black and red handbag. I reached in, and grabbed my riffle.

"How did you fit that in there?" they both asked, eyeing my little handbag, the size of one of those party handbags.

"Ever heard the saying, 'A girls' handbag is like the Doctor's TARDIS'?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Oh well. Get out or I shoot!"

Kish teleported out, and Ichigo cheered, but her cheers were cut short.

"What's that on your back?" she asked.

I twisted my head around to look at my lower back. "Oh, that? It's nothing. It's been there since-"

"A few months ago?" Ichigo asked, finishing my thought.

"Yeah…"

"You need to see my boss first thing in the morning," she said hurriedly, hearing her mum walking up the hall.

At around midnight, I heard Ichigo sneaking out, well, Mew Ichigo, and decided to follow her. Taking my handbag, of course. I have an arsenal in there!

We ended up at an intersection, a very windy one at that. My curly, magenta pigtails blowing every which way, in the jet black night.

Mew Ichigo wasn't the only one there, all the other mews were there, too.

I looked up at the strange shape above me. It looked like it had seven limbs, two heads, and some spines. In other words, big, creepy, and monstrous!

"Ribbon PuddingRing… INFERNO!"

I turned around to see the, umm… thing inside a giant jelly mold. Mews Pudding and Lettuce were hi-fiving, and Mew Mint was yelling at Mew Ichigo to attack.

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry… SERPRI-"

"STOP!" I yelled. I had no idea what came over me.

"L-L-Lily?! Please go home," Lettuce stuttered.

I started to feel really dizzy, and I through my hands up, into the air. It felt painful, but natural. I could feel a power, a very strong one, flowing though me. It destroyed the Charisma Animal, and many of the parked cars, nearby.

I suddenly felt light headed, and then everything went black.

* * *

**ME: CLIFFEH!**

**HANNAH: WHAT ARE YOU ON?**

**ME: FANFICTION! WHY?**

**HANNAH: NO, I MEAN WHAT DRUG?**

**ME: NONE!**

**HANNAH: RIGHT! SHOULD HAVE STOPPED CLARE GIVING YOU CANDY!**

**ME: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW, MINONS!**


	2. Dreams

**Me: Yep, I'm back**

**Anesa: Hey!**

**Me: Hey An! Let's get to business!**

**Anesa: What's that?**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Anesa: Right! M3W ANJU doesn't own TMM! And never has! That ok?**

**Me: Yep! On with the fic! *points randomly* **

* * *

I woke up in a strange green room, with Kish at eye level. I was lying on my stomach.

"Ow! Who did that?" I yelped as someone poked my back.

"This one seems different to most of the others," muttered a male voice.

"Ok, who ever you are, get the hell off me, or I'll snap your neck with my legs!" I threatened, wriggling my legs, but they were being held down by strong arms.

A little alien boy walked into the room, looking really annoyed.

"Can you three shut up, you're giving me a head ache," he complained. He looked familiar, like Tart, one of the three aliens I had watch many times on Japanese news at home, and if both he and Kish were here, that'd mean Pai was, too. But who was the forth one?

"That's it!" I yelled. I arched my back up and twisted my wrists around so Kish would let go of mine. I swung my legs around and the alien who was holding them down fell to the floor.

"Why am I here? And what do yo want with me?" I yelled/asked the four aliens, standing on the table they were holding me on.

"Well, well, I like her more than Konekeo-chan," Kish smirked. I just glared at him, and then used his head as a trampoline.

"Shut. Up. You. Little. Runt!" I said on each jump, and then I got bored, so I stopped.

"This one's cool," Tart smiled. "I'm Taruto, you've met Kish."

"Lily Saru," I snapped, "Now why am I here?

"Saru-sama, you are one of two people who can save us," Pai said, bowing.

"And the other is?"

"Fong-sama."

"Pudding? Why us?" I asked, confused.

"We can't tell you..." Pai knocked me out after saying that, and I woke up back in my bed at Ichigo's.

"Lily? Are you ok? You let out a lot of energy last night," Ichigo asked.

"I... I think so. I just had a weird dream," I whispered, my head still hurting.

"It's fine, that can happen when you give a huge energy release," Ichigo told me. "Here, you need to eat. Ryou will want to talk to you."

When the two of us made it to the cafe, the girls lead me down to the basement.

"The night monkey found her way home, did she?" asked the blond guy in the centre of the room.

All of us just had wtf faces.

"Allow me to explain. When I made the mews, I wanted six. I searched the country, but could only find five girls with DNA compatibility, but the night monkey host could not be found, so I sent it out, hoping it'd find a host, and Lily Saru is that girl," the guy explained.

"So let me get this straight. You were so selfish that you couldn't settle for five girls with animal DNA so you go and send it out and hope that someone random ends up being your next guinea pig?" I hissed, with all the girls behind me nodding.

"Look, you and Pudding were the only people in the _world _that could support monkey DNA, I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for the aliens," Blondie told us.

Me and Pudding were shocked, but then I remembered the dream, and how Pai said that only me and Pudding could help him, and wondered, _Could this have some thing to do with that?_

* * *

**Me: We're baaaaaaack!**

**Anesa: Don't you say that at the beginning of a chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, I just felt like it!**

**Anesa: Ok? Review!**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Me: Welcome people!**

**Ashley: Ditto**

**Me: Ashley!**

**Ashley: WTF?**

**Me: Whatever! I only own the plot, and six and a half characters!**

**Ashley: A half?**

**Me: A friend owns the other half!**

**Ashley: WTF?**

Ichigo was sick the next day, so I had to walk to school by myself that was until I met the other new girl, Isabella Kitsune.

I ran into her just before I turned onto Moe and Miwa's street. She had straight dusty orange and brown hair, and it was parted on the left. She was also really pale.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going," we both blurted out, then started laughing.

"I'm Kitsune Isabella, and you are?"

"Saru Lily," I answered, then I noticed her outfit, which was identical to mine, well almost. "I think we might be going to school together."

"Yeah, I guess so. You're new, aren't you?" she asked.

I stood up, and smiled, "Hai, I'm an exchange student and the person I'm staying with is sick. Could you help me out?"

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to," she beamed, walking towards the school.

On my way to work after school, Isabella walked with me, and she was pretty insistent, so I let her.

As we went through the park, I heard something, and my monkey senses were telling me to check it out.

"Bella, stay here. I need to check something out," I said quickly, running out of the clearing.

I looked up to see a large, green animal that looked like a Japanese dragon.

'_Come on, Lil, you're a mew now, you can do this_,' I thought to myself.

"Mew Mew Liquorish...METAMORIFO-SIS!" I called out, feeling a bright red glow surround me, feeling adrenalin filling me from my toes to my ears.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't like the other mews. I had black boots with red soles, a red mini skirt, black belt, on an angle, a red cut off glove on my left hand, and a black one on my right. My hair was now bright red, in pigtails, and I had a tiny top hat on the left that was black with a red ribbon around the base. My eyes were a deep red. My top was a matching colour to my hair. It was cut off at my stomach, and it had sleaves, ending close to my elbows. Finally, it had the top cut, so it revealed my shoulders. My chocker was red with black trimmings. I also had little black monkey ears and tail.

I looked at the Charisma Animal closely, and noticed it was unlike any other before it. Kisshu's always had one mark, and were normally created with a spirit. Pai's were more serfisticated, and sometimes water related. Taruto's were always plants and/or huge. So this one had to be made by the unknown alien from my dream.

"Hehe," I heard someone laugh, "Well, at least I can get rid of one mew. Hey, Chibi-Saru-Chan!"

I looked up to see an alien with hair that looked like melted gold, and eyes so blue that they looked like a summer storm. I could have looked into them for hours, but I knew better, I knew I had a job to do.

"Sorry, new guy, but you can't win!" I yelled up to him. I pondered on what to do. I knew that all the mews called on their weapons, but I couldn't find the words, so I went into hand to hand combat with the alien.

It stared out in a pattern. Punch, kick, dodge, and dodge. Punch, kick, dodge, and dodge. But that soon changed when he caught my wrist as I threw a punch.

"Come on, Chibi-Chan, you don't even want to know my name?" he asked, pulling me into his chest and looking into my deep cherry eyes with his storm blue ones.

It took all my strength to speak. "Why would I want to know the name of a vermin like you?" I spat, trying not to lose myself in his eyes.

"Because, my little monkey, without curiosity, there is no adventure in life. And my name is Hebi, by the way." his voice was calm and still a little frightening, like the calm before the storm, really, I was surprised his name wasn't storm.

I then felt like I was hit by a tonne of bricks, because my attack was coming. "Liquorish Ribbons!" I shouted. In my left hand was a stiff, black, velvet like ribbon, and in my right, a red version.

"Ribbon... Liquorish Knot!" I yelled, throwing the ribbons. They locked together, and turned into a large rope of water, tying up the dragon, then it turned back into the ribbons. The water rope tightened until it destroyed the monster.

"Hey, Hebi, what was that about- Ah!" I was shocked by a knife cutting down my right arm.

"Sorry, Chibi-Saru-Chan, but I never said it was going to be an easy adventure," Hebi whispered harshly into my little monkey ear, his breath was felt in every fur, making it twitch.

**Me: I'm so mean to myself, aren't I? **

**Ashley: Just shut up!**

**Me: Go get f**ked!**

**Ashley: By who?**

**Me: Your favourite anime character, Tsume!**

**Ashley: Bitch!**

**Me: I AM the bitch! Review!**

PS: Hebi means snake in Japanese and Kitsune is Japanese for fox. These will be explained later.


	4. Secrets

**Me: Pulling all nighter! Best ever! Easy if just really want to talk to someone on the other side of the world… Hey Onee-chan! *waves* Anyway, since Imoto-chan isn't helping me here, I'll make the choice at the end!**

**IZzie: Shut up, Onee-chan!**

**Me: Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *sticks tongue out***

**IZzie: M3W ANJU doesn't own TMM, or she would have given some to me! Right?**

**Me: … Yeah…**

* * *

_Isabella's PoV_

I had been standing there waiting for around ten minutes, that was until Lily ran out of the trees, bleeding. I recognized the style of the slash. It was my cousin, Hebi's, and that really annoys me!

"Lil! Are you ok? What happened?!" I asked, wide eyed.

"I-it was a… a snake…" she then fainted.

Hi, I'm Kitsune Isabella, an alien who is under cover on Earth to spy on the mew mews and peruse my ballet dreams! I was sent here by my father, Deep Blue, and when I snuck into Pai's lab, I accidently turned myself into a mew infused with the DNA of the brown fox. But one thing is on my mind right now, and that is why Hebi would attack Lily? And why so badly? She wouldn't have been a threat… right?

She dropped something, something shiny, something golden and pink. Upon closer inspection, I saw that is was a mew pendent.

"So she did pose a threat," I thought out loud, surprised. I had seen all the mews in human form, and Lily wasn't one of them… unless she had only just became one, I mean, she isn't from Japan, she may have been changed back at home!

"I guess I have to take you back to your base, huh?" I said, picking her up and carrying her to the café.

I walked into the pink café, which only Mew Ichigo would half willingly work at, I mean, have you seen the color of those walls? Really, who designed that place?

"Lily Onee-chan," I heard the unmistakable voice of Mew Pudding screech as I entered. "What happened, nanoda?"

"Sorry, she has a habit of asking first, introducing second. I'm Midorwaka Lettuce, and that," Lettuce said pointing over her shoulder at Pudding, "is Fong Pudding. You are?"

"My name is Kitsune Isabella, my friends call me Bella. As for your question, Pudding, Lily, before she passed out, told me that she was bitten by a snake," I answered, deliberately withholding information. I'd like to see you fight a room full of angry mew mews with one of their own knocked out, from either poisoning or blood loss, draped over your shoulder! You wouldn't want to, would you? …. That's what I thought!

"Let me take her," said a blond guy I had never seen before, my guess was that he was the brains of the mew project.

He picked Lily up and took her up stairs, and that's when my rival, though she didn't know it, Mint, showed up.

"Kitsune-san, you have only just met Pudding, but you called her by her first name, don't you have any manners?" she asked in her annoying snobby voice.

"Ah… I met her once in the park when she was performing, and she hugged me when I gave her a large tip," I told my rival, and this time I wasn't lying. Really!

"Look, I just don't like you, Kitsune-san," the lorikeet girl hissed at me, for no real reason.

"A dance contest then?" I suggested, smirking a trade mark alien smirk.

"Fine! You're on (insert senesced insult here)!" she screamed at me.

The dancing lasted five minutes before we started throwing high kicks at each others' heads. I missed her by one single ebony hair, then she tried to kick me, but as I blocked, she stopped suddenly.

"When did you get that?" she asked, grabbing my right arm, poking the orange scribble like thing.

I looked confused before it clicked. _It's my mew mark! I had never noticed it before! What does it even look like? _I thought before answering, "I think it appeared a few months ago. I had never really thought much of it."

The blond guy came down looking a little worried. "She has had a lot of snake venom injected into her system, not to mention has lost a lot of blood. I'm not one hundred percent sure she'll make it," he announced with sincere sorrow, so much that you could see the pain of saying those words in his face.

Mint, as if not really caring what he had just said started jumping up and down as if she was a baby bird tiring to learn to fly. "Shrogone, Isabella-Chan is a mew!" she yelled excitedly, not one bit fazed by what had happened to Lily.

"Another?" he asked skeptically.

"What do you mean 'Another'?" I asked, confused by what he had just reeled off his tongue in a skeptical manner.

Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Shrogone all walked up stairs. "Come on Isabella Onee-chan, nanoda!" Pudding shouted happily, but it seemed pointless to go upstairs, as Lily had met us halfway.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" she asked weekly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Isabella Onee-chan is a mew, nanoda!" Pudding screamed into her ear, which resulted in her holding her head with both hands, making her loose her balance, and all most fall before Pudding caught her. "Sorry Lily Onee-chan."

"I-its fine, Pudding, but how? Ryou said that he only had six pieces of Red Data DNA, right?" she turned to glare at Ryou with a glare I had started calling 'Lily's Death Glare of Doom!' or 'LDGD' for short.

Ryou caved in after about half a second of the glare. "Fine, I had eight and sent out seven, ok?" he shouted, angered by my appearance, or frightened by the glare.

I had figured out that there were two more mew mews out there, and that they can't be found, or there will be problems, and my cover gone. This is not going to be easy…

* * *

**Me: done… Done… DONE!**

**IZzie: Yeah, it is, you happy?**

**Me: I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY UNTIL I OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**IZzie: I will just tell them to review and… yeah. Review people!**


End file.
